


the ecstasy of gold

by teeterslaughter



Category: Metallica
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeterslaughter/pseuds/teeterslaughter
Summary: when things were happier, better, even, cliff and dave had a fling.





	the ecstasy of gold

Soft.

The generous feeling of each other’s soft skin felt like heaven; it almost made Dave sick. There was a taller brunet latched onto Dave’s neck, a warm tongue sliding along where his clavicle stood out. Dave was half naked, and the apartment that they were present in was illuminated by the sheer white of the moon, settling on Dave’s face iconically, beautifully; nothing and no one else could make Cliff’s heart skip a beat like that. The ginger man elicited a soft gasp as his nerves picked up Cliff’s tongue sliding up to his jawline, kissing gently, one hand on his hip — the other hand’s fingers threaded wickedly through the strawberry locks. His long bangs cuffed over his eyes, shielding the pale moonlight from jabbing into his pupils. The brunet’s fingers glided so softly along Dave’s body the shorter man shuddered.

“ I’ve got you. ”

Dave’s heart skipped a beat.

Everything about Cliff made him feel all sorts of /things/. From his laugh and smile to how he made love to him, he would do everything right. Every bass chord. Every caress. Even every time they made eye contact, Dave’s mind immediately turned into mushy nothingness. They fit together like a thousand piece puzzle.

Lovestruck, Dave would call it. 

He didn’t like to admit anything, but he would call it lovestruck.

Cliff picked up every noise Dave made. Every grunt, moan, whine — it was a symphony. A symphony that only he was allowed to hear, and he fucking loved it. He eventually pulled Dave into his lap, straddling, caressing his thighs as they both fell beside either one of Cliff’s hips. It was so dark. But the heat informed them both of how the presence was. Dave tugged Cliff into an amorous kiss, to where the brunet responded via groping at the redhead’s ass through very tight, blue jeans. He gasped as he felt Cliff’s hips buck up into his own, grinding down as they met together. Cliff had already removed his shirt awhile ago.

Here’s where it gets fun.

Dave found himself being laid down onto the mattress, his head meeting the pillow with his hair sprawled out around his head; moonlight complimenting it. Everything was soft. Dave felt his jeans being tugged off, pulling his briefs down with them. Despite this being unintentional on Cliff’s end, it was still where he was going, nonetheless. The strawberry blond’s legs automatically spread, lying upon both sides of Cliff’s pelvis.

“ Gorgeous. Prince motherfuckin’ charming. ”

Dave couldn’t help but chuckle and blush just a bit as Cliff said those words, gasping once more as he felt a wet finger probe at his entrance. Cliff must’ve been doing that himself before he decided to speak.

“ The only thing you’re doing is boosting my ego, shining armour. ”

“ Don’t see a problem with that. ”

“ Kiss my ass. ”

“ Already do. ”

Dave scoffed, until he perceived the thick, slick finger of Cliff’s delve deep inside of him, slowly. The sting felt excruciating to the point of Dave releasing a longing whine. The bassist pushed in another after a hot second, the heat and painful pleasure causing Dave’s back to arch and breathing to increase as Cliff scissored the shorter man open. Erratic, his breathing was erratic. Out of place, not very normal. Cliff cupped Dave’s cheek with his palm, caressing gently as he finger–fucked the guitarist with passion, and at this time, he only wanted this moment, and nothing more. Eventually, the brunet pulled his erection out through the front opening in his undergarments, after he had unbuttoned and zipped his jeans. Likewise with his cock, he had pulled out his fingers as well, settling his hands on Dave’s hips.

Dave’s hole clenched, and through the dark shadow, Cliff watched the muscles flex and relax all the same. Dave didn’t pay mind to it, despite how much shame he felt, he always knew that Cliff never judged him, or would ever judge him for anything he does. That’s one of the biggest things he loved about Cliff. He wasn’t a judgemental person, and he kept to himself a lot. He loved Cliff’s eyes — oh, god, his eyes. His eyes were like oceans, made for Dave to get lost at sea. Dave began to drift off into thought before Cliff had made the head of his dick inch its way inside of the redhead, which caused said redhead’s back to arch, and hands to grip at the bedsheets. Cliff leaned over Dave, hair falling beside his cheeks to shield his face from the redhead’s sight of vision, but he didn’t care. Arms slipped around the latter’s neck, resting gently along his bare back as he jostled in even more. Once he was about three fourths of his length inside of Dave, it caused him to let out a choked sob, fingers gripping at Cliff’s back, or, making a sad attempt to. His nerves felt like prosthetics, and his legs clung around Cliff to push him in all the way.

“ Don’t — don’t pull out this time. I want all of you, Cliff. ”

Cliff’s red face said it all as he began to move.

Gently, up until it became rough, and passionate. So passionate that it only felt like them. They were the only people in the world — the universe, right now. Nothing could change anything. They were on the top of the world. And they would be every time they made sweet love like this. Cliff worshipped Dave’s body every time they had sex — and it most definitely was not /just/ sex. Dave would always praise Cliff for his lovemaking abilities, and he would give it to him rough if he asked, or soft and gentle, like right now. Or somewhat in between.

Cliff loved Dave. Dave loved Cliff.

That’s how it’s supposed to be.

“ You’re so fucking gorgeous — /tight/, Jesus Christ, Dave. ”

The redhead always released high moans, and those high moans turned into high whines and gasps. His words were incoherent, so he avoided speaking and just allowed his moans to do the talking for him. Cliff buried his face into the other man’s shoulder, kissing and sucking hickeys into his neck. Love bites were given as Cliff went completely to town, fucking Dave into complete submission — a mess.

“ Dear god, Cliff — ”

I'm giving you my room service,

and ya know it's more than enough.

“ Almost there, hang on, baby. ”

one more time, ya know I'm in love.

Cliff came hard, coating the inside of Dave’s spongy core made Dave feel like he was spoiled /rotten/. He always felt that way when it came to Cliff — as Dave felt he was too good to him.

The ginger’s back arched, and just by from the heat of the moment, he came as well — completely untouched. He gripped at Cliff’s back as a silent scream echoed through the air as Dave pushed his hips back against Cliff’s as his orgasm fell complete.

They both took time to reflect on what just happened, breathing heavily as they both reached their peak.

Cliff pulled Dave into a kiss.

Passionate, once again.

“ God, I love you. ”

“ I love you, more, Cliff. One hundred times the sky’s stars. ”

Dave would call it lovestruck, despite hating admitting things.

Matter of factly, others would call them soulmates.


End file.
